


Situation Brought Forth

by Fiona12690



Series: Solving a Situation [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Gwen-Bashing, M/M, badass!Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Sequel to Situation Fixed.</b> " There will come a time when you have to stop babying them all, Jack, and let them stand on their own; to accept the responsiblity of what this job entitles." " If I did that and they're not ready, they could get themselves and others killed." <b>Janto, Badass!Ianto, Gwen-Bashing.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Situation Brought Forth

**Author's Note:**

> **Sequel to Situation Fixed.** Read that first in order to actually get this one.

Before Owen and Toshiko could even utter a word they were dismissed; sent home and out of the Hub with two words that could freeze Australia, " Go home." They never hesitated to question, they accepted what was expected of them and left.

Sounds of the Hub shutting down around the last two beings there, echoed in the silence. Jack looked at Ianto with a vacant expression, no emotion to give hint as to what was going through the immortal's mind. But the Captain took a step forward and another after another until he found himself toe to toe with Ianto.

" Tell me," demanded Jack. " What did you hope to accomplish with your display?"

Ianto's expression still cold and piercing. " Obedience, sir."

Jack raised a questioning eyebrow, giving off the appearance that he was amused with the answer that was voiced. Ianto saw through it and stood his ground. This was not the time to be Jack's lover who gave into the well aged man's fictional facial motions. He had to be who Torchwood and the Crown hired. The man who got things done and taken care of before the subject came into question.

" Is that the only thing you wished to do?"

" No sir."

" What else?"

" To show the other members of this team and the targeted that the Protocol entrusted to us and advised by Her Majesty will not and cannot be questioned, sir."

" Dammit Ianto, talk to me." Jack hissed, before calming himself enough to place an open-palmed hand on his lovers cheek. He whispered, " I don't want a mindless Torchwood 1 drone speaking at me. I want answers that haven't been scripted for you."

Ianto relaxed under Jack's touch, but still held himself as a Torchwood employee.

" Now, what was your true purposes for stepping to the front." Jack asked him softly.

" To protect Tosh, Owen... you." Ianto replied, he continued when Jack opened his mouth to speak. " She, Gwen was forcing you to help her choose to stay with Torchwood on her terms and not those put in place for the safety of Torchwood Operatives, Civilians and the Visitors from above. There will come a time when you have to stop babying them all, Jack, and let them stand on their own; to accept the responsiblity of what this job entitles."

" If I did that and they're not ready, they could get themselves and others killed."

" Beneath the ins and outs of our daily life you are my lover Jack, my heart belongs to you and only you; but my loyalty is to the Crown. On orders given to me by the Queen and as Second in Operative Command Rank within Torchwood 3; I will not allow anyone to compromise the safety and security of our planet and it's citizens."

Jack's eyes widened. " Ianto?"

" Keep her in line, Jack or Gwen Cooper will be dealt with. I've killed for less."

**END**


End file.
